


Отдых

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Это должен был стать ничем не значащим и ни к чему не обязывающим курортным романом…
Relationships: Bleden Mark/Fatebinder





	Отдых

Бледен Марк любил свою работу совершенно искренне, всей душой. Как и своё хобби. И то, и другое приносило удовольствие и наслаждение. Разное, конечно, но Марк не был готов бросать одно дело ради того, чтобы погрузиться в другое с головой. Напогружался уже так за свою долгую жизнь.

Мало что может сравниться с азартом и адреналином от охоты и выслеживания жертвы. Как и с ощущением чужой жизни в своих руках и как эта жизнь ломается. 

Но порой наступали моменты в жизни, когда он ощущал усталость от всего. И в такие периоды он давал себе перерыв. Не брал никаких новых заказов, переставал заниматься своим хобби в виде работы в собственном же тату салоне. В общем, говоря простым языком, брал себе отпуск.

На этот раз он временно перебрался в курортный город у моря. Приятный климат и архитектура, ощущение лёгкости жизни были именно тем, что Бледен Марк хотел. Первые пару недель он просто отдыхал, а потом решил устроиться поработать немного в местной кофейне. Непыльная работёнка, как раз то, что нужно, чтобы разгрузить себя от обычных дел и дать передохнуть от привычной работы. Тем более он в любой момент мог уволиться, как только что-то перестанет его устраивать или просто надоест. 

Посетителей было много и разных. Некоторые даже умудрялись немного вывести из себя, но в целом Марк оставался равнодушным. Подобная работа — это хорошая закалка терпения. А ещё она позволяла отдохнуть мыслями и телом, «перезагрузиться».

Приятно было прогуляться вечером по городу или вдоль причала не скованным никакими обязательствами или договорами. Понаблюдать за ночной и дневной жизнью и весельем обычных людей, за буйством красок и эмоций. Да и самому приятно принять в этом всём участие и почувствовать себя обычным человеком. Или же погулять в одиночестве и поразмышлять о прошлом и о том, что будет в будущем. 

Правда, даже при таком образе жизни он всё равно время от времени сталкивался с оборотной, «теневой» стороной жизни города. Мелкие детали подмечались сами собой. Однако Марк старался не вмешиваться ни во что, если это не касалось его лично. Незачем портить себе отдых такими вещами. 

В один из дней он встретил её. 

За свою долгую жизнь Марк видел и знал немало красивых женщин. Немало таких побывало и в его постели. 

И эта молодая женщина, скорее даже девушка, была действительно красива. Мягкие тёмные, практически чёрные волосы, приятные черты лица и светлая кожа и глаза, красивая фигура… Словно грёза из ночных снов. Пожалуй, такой тип внешности нравился Марку и он откровенно разглядывал незнакомку, любуясь и подмечая мелкие детали. Была в девушке какая-то загадочность и шарм, которые привлекали внимание. И даже усталость, которую незнакомка испытывала, ничуть не портила её. 

Впрочем, стоило Бледену Марку подойти к ней, как сразу почувствовал, в чём именно заключалась загадка — перед ним был другой Архонт. Он ясно ощутил эту скрытую силу, но определить точно, в чём заключался Дар девушки Марк не смог. Но магическая сила вокруг неё казалась удивительно спокойной и не несла явной угрозы. А необычный цвет глаз незнакомки — сиренево-голубой, — только подтверждал то, что Архонт Теней ощутил. У обычных людей просто не бывает таких глаз. И Марк бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не был очарован ими. 

Девушка, безусловно, тоже почувствовала его магию и поняла, что он Архонт. Слишком уж быстро спокойная отстранённость во взгляде сменилась любопытством. Причём вполне дружелюбным. Марк не ощущал никакой агрессии с её стороны. И, пожалуй, это тоже сыграло свою роль.

— У Вас очень красивые глаза, — сказал Марк, сам не зная, зачем. 

Девушка улыбнулась. 

— Спасибо, — сказала она с тихим смешком. — У Вас тоже. 

Марк невольно улыбнулся уголками губ. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь ещё, но как назло все подходящие фразы вылетели из головы, оставив лишь стандартные фразы касательно заказа.

— Надеюсь, Вам здесь понравится. Закажете сейчас или чуть позже?

— Сейчас, — кивнула она. — Позвольте узнать, что же такой интересный мужчина с такими красивыми глазами здесь делает? 

— Очевидно, ждёт, пока Вы сделаете заказ, — ответил Марк и мысленно хмыкнул, ожидая увидеть, как улыбка на лице девушки померкнет. Многие после такого ответа обижались. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось обидеть эту девушку, но просто слова сами как-то вырвались. 

— О, — вопреки всему, девушка только шире улыбнулась и хихикнула. — В таком случае будьте добры латте и блинчики с творогом.

— Латте и блинчики с творогом. Будет сделано, — улыбнулся Марк, кивнул и отошёл, чтобы передать заказ на кухню и сделать кофе.

Девушка просидела довольно долго в кафе, несколько часов. Время от времени Марк поглядывал в её сторону, разглядывая украдкой и гадая, что привело другого Архонта в этот город. Желание отдохнуть или работа? 

Она приходила часто, и Марк наблюдал за ней некоторое время, но не лез. Долгая жизнь научила, что к другим Архонтам стоит относится с осторожностью, ведь никто не знает, какие у них тараканы в голове. Марк не сомневался, что она тоже к нему присматривается. Порой ловил её заинтересованный взгляд на себе. 

Встречи в кафе стали чем-то вроде традиции. Девушка приходила всегда примерно в одно и то же время. И заказывала тоже почти всегда одинаковые блюда. И, честно говоря, Марку льстила мысль, что приходит она именно из-за него. 

И, пожалуй, Бледен Марк был совсем не против лёгкого, ни к чему не обязывающего курортного романа. Даже если эти лёгкие отношения будут с другим Архонтом. Всегда можно притвориться обычными людьми и отдохнуть вдоволь.

И поэтому при очередной встрече, отдавая заказ, он спросил:

— Вы сегодня вечером не заняты? 

— О… Я совершенно свободна, — девушка очаровательно улыбнулась, а в глазах заплясали лукавые бирюзовые искорки. 

— В таком случае, как насчёт совместной прогулки? — обворожительно улыбнулся Бледен Марк в ответ. 

— С удовольствием.

— Моя смена заканчивается через полчаса. Подождёте? И я до сих пор не знаю вашего имени… 

— Мэйва, — представилась девушка. — Подожду, конечно. 

— Марк, — кивнув, представился в ответ Архонт Теней, довольно улыбаясь. Вечер этого дня обещал быть приятным, а если повезёт, то не только этого и не только вечер.

Это должно было стать ничем не значащим и ни к чему не обязывающим курортным романом…


End file.
